CAÑERÍA
by milady.potter
Summary: Cuando tengas un atasco en tu cocina, asegúrate de a qué tipo de fontaneros llamas. Pareja: Naruto y ?... "YAOI, LEMON y AU"


**Aclaración**: Los personajes del anime de Naruto le pertenecen a su propietario el Sr. _Masashi Kishimoto_... Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Cañería

Hace poco se atascó mi fregadero mientras hacía la cena, con lo que al día siguiente decidí llamar a un fontanero.

- Me tiene usted que desatascar las cañerías -.- le dije en enojado aunque necesitado. -.- que las tengo bastante atascadas.

Por supuesto, como todos los de su profesión, el fontanero tardó en venir hacer lo suyo. En esos días estaba medio desesperado por la demora, aunque al final pudo llegar. Lo hizo justamente en el momento en que me daba una ducha, con lo que tuve que terminar lo más rápido que pude mientras me secaba con el albornoz y una toalla, haciéndolo esperar (ahora le tocaría a él).

- Buenos días -.- me saludó. -.- ¿Es aquí donde necesitan un fontanero? -.- me preguntó.

Yo asentí y lo hice pasar a la cocina, mientras me excusaba por la tardanza al abrirle y me secaba el pelo con una toalla. Sabía que era él porque me lo había dicho, y hasta ahora lo único que había visto de reojo era su pesada caja de herramientas que acarreaba, mientras masticaba chicle.

Cuando acabé con la toalla y lo miré se me hubiese quitado el hipo de haberlo tenido. El motivo fue que ese fontanero no era precisamente el típico señor mostachoso, grande y con barrigón de cerveza: me había tocado un profesional de las cañerías alto, de ojos azucielo, piel canela, cabello rubio un poco largo, unas hermosas maquitas en cada mejilla que lo hacía ver tierno y al mismo tiempo sexy, y de unos veinticinco a treinta años, ya sin señales de inmadurez física.

Tenía un cuerpo para relamerse los labios, el cual tapaba (o, más bien, insinuaba) un mono de trabajo naranja: la cremallera la llevaba bajada hasta el abdomen, luciendo un imponente pecho que intentaba tapar una blanca camiseta de tirantes; las mangas estaban arremangadas hasta los codos, dejando entrever sus manos y sus antebrazos también con la cantidad justa de pelo; sus bíceps se le marcaban por debajo de las mangas debido a la tensión que debían soportar debido al peso de la caja de herramientas.

Otras partes de su cuerpo se dibujaban en el uniforme, como los muslos, los hombros, los pezones, el paquete y un trasero del cual me enamoré. Todo ello justificado porque a lo mejor ese uniforme era de dos tallas menor al que debía utilizar. Qué alegría para la vista el no tener presupuesto para uniformes nuevos.

Volviendo a las partes visibles, como la cara, ésta tenía unas facciones angulosas y muy atractivas, ornamentadas con una barba de dos días. Sus ojos eran despiertos y bellos. Mascaba chicle. Todo ello lo coronaba una voz aterciopelada, firme, que denotaba una inteligencia tal vez mal aprovechada.

Al verlo por primera vez le hice una radiografía de arriba abajo, y, como digo, me hubiese quedado sin hipo. Logré que me mirase a los ojos mientras me hablaba, porque si él también se hubiese fijado en mi cuerpo se habría dado cuenta de que mi pene iba en asenso y perfectamente podía haberse asomado entre mi albornoz de ducha.

Una vez en la cocina, le enseñé dónde estaba el fregadero y la llave de paso del agua. Él escudriñó con sus despiertos ojos el lugar y comenzó manos a la obra. Pegó el chicle en un lugar poco visible (que más tarde lo encontraría) mientras yo no miraba, abrió su caja de herramientas y sacó una llave inglesa enorme para desmontar los codos del fregadero. Mientras tanto, me explicaba sus conjeturas acerca de por qué el fregadero no tragaba, utilizando un lenguaje técnico al cual yo estaba más bien poco acostumbrado y me costaba seguirle.

Me excusé para ir a cambiarme y recoger el baño, pero él insistió en que debía quedarme porque tenía que ayudarle de inmediato.

_- Mejor -.- pensé. -.- Así me recreo la vista._

Y tanto que lo hice. El fontanero se hallaba a gastas en posición de zorrito con las rodillas en el suelo, los muslos abiertos y el culo en pompa. Sus nalgas luchaban por insinuarse por entre su mono, así como su paquete. Cada vez que se manchaba, se limpiaba las manos en el culo, que movía de vez en cuando hacia adentro y hacia fuera, arrastrándolas por "ahí" como si de una zorra se tratase.

Incluso cuando una tuerca o algo por ahí dentro estaban muy atascados o prietos, él gemía mientras utilizaba su llave inglesa con fuerza. Esos gemidos, más que de fuerza o dolor parecía de placer, más aún cuando "salía del armario" (¿?) donde estaban la llave del agua y los codos esos par tomar aliento con un color de cara encarnado y una respiración rápida y entrecortada, y empapado de sudor.

Volví a excusarme. Ahora sí iría al baño, pero no a recogerlo, sino a masturbarme. Mis ojos ya habían recibido suficiente información de aquel fontanero exhibicionista para que mi pene pudiera estar lo suficiente animado. Pero volvió a negarme la excusa, ya que ahora sí, según él, me tocaba ayudarle.

¿Cómo?

Pues simplemente me limitaría a abrir y cerrar el grifo según me indicase, mientras él examinaba la cañería central por la que desalojaría el agua, para ver si funcionaban los codos. Él, tumbado en el suelo boca arriba, con una linterna y un extraño objeto, escrutaba por aquellos adentros, mientras yo, "encima de él" (mis pies rozaban sus costillas) hacía la misión encomendada.

Yo no entendí por qué debía ponerme así, ya que el grifo lo podía abrir y cerrar desde muchos puntos distintos. Más tarde, me día cuanta de que la linternita no sólo enfocaba a la tubería, sino que de vez en cuando se desviaba el foco de luz por debajo de mi bata. Claro no me percaté de ello hasta que pasó lo que tuvo que pasar.

El desagüe no tragaba. Además, el agua olía a rayos. Y lo que sucedió esa mañana comenzó de la siguiente manera: el fontanero tocó alguna tubería de salida de emergencia o algo así y al instante ¡Chof! Le cayeron unos cuantos litros de agua. El pobre salió de inmediato profiriendo palabrotas acerca de su torpeza mientras se sacaba los ojos y se estrujaba el pelo.

Ahora, con el mono empapado hasta las rodillas, se le marcaba aún más el cuerpo: sus curvas de vértigo decían "cómeme", y me notaba cada vez más excitado. Debía controlar la situación, pero es que el fontanero hizo algo que me desbocó por completo y me hizo perder del control de mis actos: se bajó la cremallera ¡y se empezó a quitar el mono!

Como le estaba estrecho y mojado tuvo que estirárselo, tensando sus ahora desnudos músculos. Se sentó en un taburete y también se estiró las piernas. Se lo quitó en un santiamén, sin descalzarse las botas que, junto a la camiseta y unos mini slip del mismo color naranja con tazones de Ramen (¿Quien en su sano juicio usaba unas así?) que ésta, ya que !debajo del mono no llevaba puesto nada más que eso¡, le confería un morbo especial a la situación.

Mi corazón palpitaba, mi piel se sonrojaba, mi respiración aumentaba, y mi pene se movía, empapándose de líquido pre- eyaculación. Debía guardar las apariencias. Pero él, lejos de "ayudarme", seguía provocándome: ahora se quitó también la camiseta y, con las partes no húmedas de ésta, comenzó a secarse el pecho, las axilas, la cara, el pelo... y el paquete. ¡Y aun encima tuvo el... de murmurar "también mojado, tendré que quitármelo"!

Con lo cual, mi cuerpo se separó de mi mente, y, un acto reflejo hizo que, mientras el fontanero se agarraba los slip para bajárselos y me miraba para disculparse por el estropicio, le agarrase de la nuca y le robase un profundísimo y más que deseado beso. Ese instante fue eterno para mí, pero glorioso. Mientras mis labios se pegaban a los suyos como una lapa y mi lengua buscaba apasionadamente el paladar de éste, creí rozar el cielo y escuchar el canto de los ángeles. Estaba extasiado.

No sé cuánto duró el paseo Celestial, pero sí sé que mi mente recuperó las riendas de mi cuerpo y se imaginó a un fontanero furioso que, como mínimo me arrearía un puñetazo mientras me agredía verbalmente para defenderse de mis embestidas homosexuales.

- Yo no soy ese tipo de fontaneros, para hacer esas guarradas busque en los contactos del diario, le voy a denunciar por acoso sexual... -.- y otras tantas me rugiría.

Pero estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuese: física, monetaria o psicológicamente por ese momentito de gloria que había disfrutado probando del néctar prohibido de tan atractiva flor. Aunque me hubiese sonrojado no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

- ¡tuve que hacerlo, no lo pude evitar! -.- me repetía a mí mismo, preparado a cualquier repuesta por parte del anonadado fontanero.

Pero, lejos de todo lo que pensé, éste reaccionó de otra manera. Lo hizo de una totalmente inesperada (tan inesperada como el beso que le di, si no más). No sé cómo, no por qué, pero así sucedió.

Él, totalmente confuso con la boca y los ojos abiertos por lo ocurrido (¿y quién no?) permaneció inmóvil durante un breve lapso. Entonces, con mirada ausente y timbre de voz algo balbuceante, pudo contar la idea que le había inspirado mi beso.

- ¡Ah, claro! -.- Pensó en voz alta. -.- Ya sé qué le sucede a su fregadero. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Me contó que había empezado mal, que no había inspeccionado el grifo. Entonces, se arrodilló delante de mí y desanudó el cinto de mi bata. Cuando quise reaccionar a aquella contra conducta de lo más inesperada, vi que me cogía el pene y me lo lamía: se lo pasaba por sus labios y lo metía en la boca. Lo hacía casi tan profesionalmente como los de las pelis porno.

Entonces fui yo el confundido. Le iba a preguntar eso tan tonto que sólo se pregunta en ese tipo de situaciones: "oiga, ¿qué hace?", pero de mis labios sólo pudieron escaparse unos gemidos que explicaban mi actual estado de ánimo. No podía ni siquiera decirle que continuase, el placer me embotaba la mente y el cuerpo.

Él, mientras usaba una mano para "probar mi grifo" con un ruido similar al de un niño comiéndose un helado, con la otra se bajó, la parte delantera de su slip, y, llevándosela la goma dé éstos hasta debajo de sus afeitados testículos, frotaba su atractivo, largo, fornido y con un glande a juego con su cuerpo, a base de bien.

Estuvimos un breve pero intenso rato hasta que corroboró que el grifo debiera funcionar correctamente pero que no lo hacía, que me miraría los codos. Con lo cual pasó de chupar mi pene a hacerlo con mis testículos. Su lengua los lamía haciendo un casi inaudible sonido que me ponía a cien, acompañado por mis propios jadeos.

Fue ascendiendo hasta mi ombligo, donde entraba y salía anunciando algo que después ocurriría. Subía por mi abdomen y recorría mi pecho derecho hasta llegar a mi pezón donde se recreaba mientras se endurecía. Mientras hacía lo mismo con mi lóbulo de la oreja, me quité el albornoz, o mejor dicho, éste se deslizó hacia el suelo.

- A esto aún le queda.-.- Me anunció. "Menos mal" pensé.

No podía ni hablar. Sólo podía luchar por respirar, ya que el placer me ahogaba como un asesino estrangula a su víctima, salvo que deseaba que me "matase". Por lo visto me mareé, pues la manos y me apoyé en el frigorífico, delante de mí.

Ello dio pie al fontanero para inspeccionar mi desagüe, por lo cual se sentó (más bien se acuclilló) en el suelo mirando a la pared de detrás de mí. Después pasó uno de sus fornidos brazos por delante de mis testículos, "abrazando" mis caderas. Cogió mi nalga derecha, separándome un poquito de la otra y al momento pasó su lengua por mi ano.

Recorría todos mis glúteos (el derecho por dentro y el izquierdo por fuera). Ello hizo aumentar mi nivel de jadeos por minuto y unos movimientos involuntarios de pelvis que hacía frotar mi pene por la puerta del frigorífico. Parecía un perrito con ganas de "eso".

Al cesar, me explicó que a continuación utilizaría una sonda para desatascar el desagüe. Con lo cual se chupó su dedo corazón y lo introdujo en mi ano. Lo movía muy deprisa, así consiguió que jadease menos pero qué gimiese y gruñese como un cerdo. Alternaba su dedo con cosquilleos de lengua, e incluso recuerdo la sensación de dos dedos dentro de mí.

- Nada, esto no funciona. -.- Dijo muy profesionalmente.

Pensé "¿ah, no?", pero él habló de usar métodos drásticos, como la sonda más eficaz y potente que tenía. Así que, abandonó sus calzoncillos, se enfundó un condón, me cogió de las caderas y me penetró. Utilizaba su pene de una manera similar a como había usado su lengua y su dedo, aunque esta última "sonda" funcionaba mejor, y alcanzaba más profundidad.

Mis gemidos y sollozos ya eran auténticos gritos, pero de placer. Pensé en lo inaudito de la situación: que había acosado a un pobre trabajador de las cañerías... ¡y era él quien me estaba acosando a mí! Más que acosando, ¿violando? Tampoco; yo me dejaba hacer…

Mientras me penetraba, sacudía mi pene como lo había hecho antes con el suyo. Intercalaba frases como "ya queda menos para que funcione", "cada vez traga mejor", "tiene unas cañerías excelentes", "se las estoy dejando como nuevas"; usaba un tono de voz de lo más cotidiano y tranquilo, lejos de la afasia y el jaleo que llevaba.

Comenzó a jadear un poquito mientras me decía...

- Voy a echarle una solución desatascarte y listo.

Entonces noté cómo sacó su pene de mí y eyaculó, restregándomelo por dentro de las nalgas mientras expulsaba. Su semen visco|seaba por entre éstas, y cuando acabó, comencé yo a descuajarme. Un grito anunció un chorro de lefa, y el segundo apareció igual. Seguí gritando con la misma frecuencia, pero los chorros no iban acompasados con mi garganta. El semen bajaba arrastrándose por la puerta del frigorífico, llegando algunas hasta las patas de éste.

- ¿Lo ve? Ya está desatascado -.- me anunció sonriente, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

En fin, que mientras mi semen llegaba al suelo de mi cocina y yo intentaba recuperar la respiración, la concentración, la compostura y alguna otra cosa más como el sentido común y también el moral, mi contratado guardó en su caja de herramientas el mono aún mojado, sacó de ésta otro seco, se lo puso en un pis- Pas y se despidió.

- Bueno, esto ya está -.- me dijo. -.-Si necesita otra vez un buen fontanero, llámeme.

Y se fue antes de que pudiera hacerle o decirle nada. Al volver a la realidad me encontré con una cocina de lo más desastrada y sucia, como siempre lo dejan todo esa clase de trabajadores (albañiles, electricistas, pintores...): charco de agua fecal, un preservativo usado (pero vacío), retos de tuercas y tornillos de la caja de herramientas, el refrigerador perdido de mi semen, restos de gomas de los codos, sus slip, mi ano chorreando...

También me dejó una tarjeta de visita y la factura, por cierto "por la nubes" en cuanto a mano de obra. Aunque, en realidad no me importó pagarla.

Pero... el fregadero... ¡aún seguía atascado!

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado como a mí... la primera vez que la leí. Me gusto mucho que pedí el permiso a su autor para poderla traer aquí. Espero sus comentarios.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**

Como dije anteriormente esta historia no es mía, le pertenece a su autor y yo solo la utilizo para darle viva a mis personajes favoritos de Naruto. Tengo su total permiso para adaptarla o modificarla como yo quiera, pero soy honesta y no es mia la historia pero si las modificaciones y quedando claro esto, aquí los datos...

**Autor Original: **Yoyos

**Titulo Original:** Cañería

**Publicada: **30-Nov-09

**Enlace de la Historia Original: ** www. todorelatos relatos /66834/** (Sin los espacios)**


End file.
